The Cave of Love
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: On a stop for supplies, Moana and Maui have lost their boat, and have to seek shelter for the night. When they come across a cave, they come in... but they can't ever come out... that is, not until they learn to fall in love with each other first. Will Moana be able to find love in a demigod like Maui and will Maui be able to fall in love with a mortal like Moana? Maui x Moana
1. Stopping for Supplies

I didn't think I'd make another Moana story, but after some warm reception from the first story, I decided... 'why not'? A new idea sprang to my mind anyway as I figured out how to work it out! And yes, Maui x Moana fans, this is indeed a pairing story! How will this work? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another day out in the ocean for our intrepid adventurers. Maui was laying down on his back, directing Moana on how to work the sails and get the boat on a steady level.

"You're doing great, Moana! Just a little steady!" Maui directed as he laid against his hook.

Moana gave a nod as she adjusted the sails to the right. She couldn't believe the luck she was having. With Maui more than willing to help get the heart of Te Fiti back to its' rightful place and learning her people's old ways of voyaging, she felt more than confident that her world would be back to normal, and her people no longer being left to perish because of bad coconuts or bad fish. And maybe, just maybe her people can be convinced on going on voyages again after so long.

She shook her head. One step at a time, she supposed.

"How close do you think we are to Te Fiti?" Maui asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"At best, a couple of days!" Moana smiled as she continued to sail.

"Ah, good! If you really think I can get the heart back, then... imagine... all the people coming back to love me again." Maui sighed happily.

Moana could only roll her eyes. "Typical Maui. Reveals his true backstory about his first tattoo... still a little cocky as per usual."

"Hey, I think I have the right to be a little cocky." Maui smirked.

"Oh really? Who has the malfunctioning fishhook?" Moana pointed out.

Maui frowned as he looked at his fishhook. "...point taken."

And then, a grumble was heard as Moana paused. She turned to see Maui, who shared the same expression as her. He looked down at his stomach, to see the animated tattoo of him jumping up and down on his stomach on the floor, via trampoline. Maui chuckled. "Guess I'm a little hungry. Let me see what's in your supplies below..."

"Take your time." Moana said as Maui opened up the floor of the boat. "Just don't eat all the bananas!"

"Oh, ha ha. Just because I'm big, it means I eat a lot. Clever." Maui said.

"Well, I didn't think demigods NEEDED to eat." Moana pointed out.

"Occasionally, we don't, but you can be surprised that we do." Maui said as he looked down... and paused. "Er, I hate to break it to you, but I think we're out of supplies."

Moana's eyes blanked out as she stopped the boat and turned to Maui. "What?"

She immediately joined Maui as she reached her arms in search of supplies... but indeed, the only thing below the ship was Heihei, who was stuck somehow with a coconut shell around his neck.

"Well, unless you're still willing to-" Maui said.

"No, Heihei is NOT food!" Moana frowned as she closed the door.

Maui frowned as he rubbed his stomach. "Maybe we should stop for supplies."

Moana frowned as she turned to Maui. 'Uh, yeah, where would we go for supplies? I don't even know where the nearest island is!"

Maui looked behind Moana as Moana noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with her. Moana then turned around to see that not too far ahead was a nearby island. Moana frowned as she said, "Well, even if you're hungry, I'm not. You'll just have to hold your hunger UNTIL we get the heart of Te Fiti back!"

Another grumble was heard, this time from Moana's stomach. Maui raised an eyebrow with a toothy grin. "You were saying about not being hungry?"

Moana frowned as she went to the sails as she directed the boat to the island. "Quick stop for supplies, THEN we're going back in the water."

"Fair enough." Maui smirked as Moana started to direct the boat to the island.

* * *

Soon enough, after docking the boat and tying it up to a nearby post, Moana and Maui got up as Maui took his fishhook. Moana looked over to Maui as she frowned. "Shouldn't one of us stay to guard the boat?"

"Oh come on! I think it's clear you'll need my help in case we find some fruit or something." Maui said as he and Moana started to follow. "Besides, there didn't seem to be any sign of life on the beach, so this boat isn't going anywhere."

Moana shook her head as the two started to go deep into the jungles to find food. It took at least an hour but, eventually, Maui had spotted a few fruit trees bearing bananas and papayas.

"Ah... succulent refreshments." Maui smiled as Moana held the basket and started to climb up the tree. "Wait up, Princess!"

Moana rolled her eyes. "Cheif's daughter."

"Princess to me." Maui said as he joined up with her.

Moana frowned. "You are so impossible sometimes!"

Nevertheless, they started to gather up some fruit in their baskets, and once they felt that they had had enough, they started to head back.

"Okay, I think this'll be about enough to last us a few days." Moana said as she held the supplies.

"You know, you should thank me. I did use my hook to swipe that big bundle of bananas down." Maui smirked.

Moana rolled her eyes as the two made it to the beach. "Maui, you are so... uh..."

Moana and Maui stopped as they noticed something strange. The beach was there, and so was the water... and in fact, Heihei was there as well... but both of them were looking around in worry as Moana asked the simple question that she and Maui had on their minds.

"Where did we dock our boat?"

"I think we put it right there." Maui said, pointing to the right side.

"Are you sure? I see Heihei there, so maybe it's to the left?" Moana said as she pointed to the left side.

Maui sighed as he said, "Let's just split up and search the island. If one of us finds the boat, call!"

Moana nodded as the two started to go off in different directions. They circled around for al least a good hour, but when they reunited, they had no luck.

"Nothing?" Moana said in worry.

Maui shook his head... then blinked. "Wait... isn't that the post where we tied the boat to?"

Moana turned and... indeed, there was the post... and part of the rope that tied the boat to the post... but the boat wasn't there itself.

"What? HOW?!" Moana asked as she ran to the post and touched the rope... as her eyes shrank. "Oh no... we're stranded!"

"Can't you use the ocean to get the boat back or whatever?" Maui asked in worry.

"Oh, oh! Good idea! Ocean, where is our boat?" Moana asked as she looked at the ocean waters... before a wave crashed down on her, making her wet. Moana growled. "This has got to be a sick joke!"

Maui then looked up and noticed dark storm clouds coming in as Maui frowned. "Uh-oh! We better find shelter if we're going to not get any more wet."

"But... the heart of Te Fiti!" Moana growled.

"Do you want to be soaken wet in a storm or find shelter?" Maui argued.

Moana frowned, but knew that Maui was right. With a heavy breath, she started to follow Maui deep into the jungles.

"Where do we go?" Moana asked as Maui looked around... and spotted a cave of sorts.

"Let's duck into that cave until the storm passes!" Maui said as the two ran in the cave. Little did those two know was that, as soon as they entered the cave, it magically sealed them in... and they wouldn't get out until they realize the importance of the Cave... of Love.

* * *

I will end this first chapter off here! How did you guys like it? There will be another chapter of this, so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Spending a Night in a Cave

Here's the next chapter of 'The Cave of Love'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the cave, the chief's daughter and the demigod were panting as their bodies were dripping wet. Moana sat down as she gave a frown. "Well, this is just great! Not only have we been stranded on a deserted island, BUT I'm stuck here with a stupid louse like you!"

"Hey!" Maui gave a frown. "I'm just as mad as you that we're stranded here, but don't take it out on me!"

Moana took a few deep breaths as she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... I feel so frustrated right now! We should have been near Te Fiti, but no, we just had to run out of food and try to restock!"

"Maybe someone should have kept an eye on the boat while someone else got supplies!" Maui glared at Moana.

Moana rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, sure, and how would I KNOW that either way, you wouldn't have tried to escape me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, princess, I have a malfunctioning hook!" Maui growled.

"Well, you're a bit of a devious trickster, so you might have done something, Mr. "What Can I Say Except You're Welcome"!" Moana argued.

The two growled as they crossed their arms in frustration. After about ten minutes of silence, both of them looked at each other, their stomachs growling. Moana sighed. "Let's just... let's just have eat something and then sleep it off."

"Good idea. Maybe the rain will let up by then." Maui frowned.

Moana couldn't agree more as each of them grabbed a ripe mango and started eating.

* * *

As soon as their stomachs were satisfied with the meal, the two were sitting near the mouth of the cave as Moana was laying down on the sand. Maui himself was laying on the other side of the cave. Moana and Maui sighed as they looked at each other in silence.

"Moana?" Maui asked.

"What?" Moana said, looking up.

"Now that I'm thinking more clearly, I... I just want to say I'm sorry. It was my fault I didn't tie the boat up." Maui said.

Moana looked at Maui in sympathy as she said, "No, Maui... if anything, it's my fault. I guess I was just too focused on my mission to Te Fiti and I overreacted."

Maui looked out the cave to see it was still raining out. "Tell you what, Moana... when the rain lets up, first thing we'll do is build a new raft, then continue on our journey!"

Moana gave a smirk towards the demigod as she said, "Hey, that's the only plan, genius. But I do agree. Let's talk more in the morning. I think we both need some rest."

Maui gave a nod as the two decided to get themselves comfortable. "Good idea. Good night, Moana."

"Good night, Maui." Moana whispered as the two of them closed their eyes and let sleep overtake them. And as they did so, the cave started to glow blue as blue spirits started circling around both Moana and Maui, starting to work their magic.

* * *

Sometime, during the middle of the night, Maui woke up, as if sensing that something was wrong. He looked over and saw that Moana seemed to be shivering in her sleep. Something in his mind told him to go over and hold her close. Before he could rationalize what was going on, he slowly got up and started to walk over and lay beside Moana. He put an arm around her and held her close as he gave a warm smile. He then started to get back to sleep as soon as he noticed that Moana was no longer shivering.

Moana gave a warm sigh as she rolled over and put her other arm on Maui, giving a happy sigh. As they slept peacefully, soft whispers were heard.

 _"The Cave of Love has decreed this boy and girl to begin their quest... once they touch their bodies, they will never leave until they realize their true significance to each other..."_ The whisper echoed as it slowly started to vanish into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Moana's eyes slowly opened as she gave a happy sigh. She slept pretty good last night as she leaned towards the tattoed chest that was beside her. Moana's eyes widened as they were now fully awake. She used her face slowly to look up and saw a sleeping Maui next to her. She was starting to blush furiously as she let out a loud scream of horror.

That got Maui up as he jumped up and started to look around. "Whoa, what happened, where's the fire!"

"What were you doing!?" Moana screamed at Maui as he was now fully awake.

"Wh-what?" Maui said in confusion.

"Th-that! You were on the other side of the cave last night, and then I wake up and you're holding me close!" Moana argued.

"I-I-" Maui started... before remembering last night. "I woke up in the middle of the night, and I noticed you were shivering. I don't know why, but... something compelled me to go over and... keep you warm."

Moana calmed down a bit as she looked over at a hurt Maui. She took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm sorry, it's just... well, you sort of scared me when I awoke."

Maui gave a smirk. "Oh come on, you haven't slept close to a man before!"

"Well, no, I haven't. But you..." Moana sighed. "Never mind. Even if you didn't do it intentionally, thanks for keeping me warm."

Maui could only give a cocky grin as Moana rolled her eyes. "Well, I feel all rested up and the rain's let up! Let's get started on the raft."

"Good idea! I think we should start wi-" Maui started walking...

 **SPLAT!**

But stopped as he ran into something at the mouth of the cave... like some sort of invisible wall. Maui backed away as he raised an eyebrow. "What the heck?"

"What is it?" Moana asked out of curiosity.

Maui paused as he held out his hand and started feeling around the mouth of the cave. "Moana, put your hand out to where I'm standing!"

Moana looked confused as she did what she was told. "What is this, is this a demigod thing you usually d-"

Of course, upon walking towards the mouth of the cave with her hand, she suddenly felt what Maui was feeling... and her eyes started to dawn in horror as she started to feel around at nothing. "What the heck is this! WHAT IS THIS? Why can't we get out of this cave!"

Moana and Maui looked at each other in confusion and pure horror as something was beginning to dawn on them. They were trapped in a cave, and their only way out was sealed up tight.

* * *

And chapter two is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Exploring Deep in the Cave

All right, I think this story deserves an update, so let's give it one! Time for more of "The Cave of Love"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"ACK!"

Doink.

"ACK!"

Doink.

"ACK!"

Doink.

For the last half-hour, both Maui and Moana were trying to find a way out of the cave... well, Moana was. Maui, after about fifteen minutes, had gave up and sat to the side as Moana was using Maui's hook to try to destroy whatever force field was blocking their path, but it was useless.

After the last slamming of the hook, Moana took a few deep breaths as she dropped the hook to her side. Maui raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished using my hook as a battering ram?"

Moana took a few deep breaths. "Y-yeah... I'm done. What is this... strange force that's keeping us in this cave, anyway?"

Maui frowned as he paused. "I'm not quite sure... but wherever this is, the only way we can go... is further into the cave."

Moana paused as she looked deep into the cave. She frowned as she turned to the demigod. "Do you really think they'll be another exit at the end of this cave?"

"Well, we won't know for sure until we explore it further..." Maui said as he grabbed his hook. "Come on, are you coming or what?"

Moana frowned. "Ugh, fine."

As she followed Maui deep into the cave, Maui started to ask, "How the heck were you able to lift my hook up? That thing should be heavy to lift!"

"Hey, when you're trapped, you can do just about anything in panic." Moana frowned as the two went further into the cave. "But what the heck was with... whatever prevented us from going outside?"

"I'm not sure... but... I have heard strange legends about caves before... I think there was one involving a force field where two people come in and never come out or something, but the details are a little... foggy." Maui frowned as he tapped his forehead.

Moana growled as she and the demigod continued walking further in the cave. And the further they went, the darker it became as pretty soon, nothing but the whites and pupils of their eyes were seen in the blackness.

"M-Maui? I can't see anything in here. Are you there?" Moana asked as she tried to reach around in the dark.

"Yeah. Can you reach my hand?" Maui asked as he offered his hand.

"Er, hold on, I... I..." Moana started to feel around until her hand started to grasp something, as Maui's eyes widened in shock. "I-I think I got it."

"Moana, that's not my hand you're holding." Maui squeaked.

Moana's eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me that is your leg I'm holding right now."

"Let's go with that, yes." Maui said as Moana instantly let go of Maui's... leg. "Try to go up above."

The chief's daughter felt around until she felt fingers and a hand from up above. From there, she sighed as she said, "Maui, please tell me that hook of yours can create some light."

"Hang on, let me see if I can get it up..." Maui said as he started shaking his hook.

All of a sudden, as if by magic, the cave lit up as Moana and Maui looked around to see a little better. Maui looked at his hook strangely as Moana sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I can see again. Thanks, Maui."

"Er, Moana, that wasn't me or my hook." Maui said slowly.

Moana lifted an eyebrow in confusion before noticing something on the cave walls. "Hey, look, I think I see something on the walls."

Maui turned over to see where Moana was looking as indeed, there seemed to be cave drawings on the wall. They examined it further as they noticed pictures of two people entering a cave, then looking at each other with smiles, then the two kissing, then the two hugging each other with a heart above their heads... and the final picture depicted them leaving the cave, each dressed differently and covered in a blanket as the same heart symbol raised above their heads.

Moana frowned as she felt the drawings. "Hmmm... that's weird. Whoever was in there obviously had a honeymoon in this cave."

"Honeymoon?" Maui frowned... as he suddenly noticed Mini-Maui jumping up and down in shock, as if knowing something about the cave. "Hold on a moment. What is it, little guy? You know this cave? What is it?"

Moana and Maui watched as Mini-Maui was acting out the coming scene through the tattoos as he pointed to the cave, that had a heart symbol on it as Mini-Maui started to symbolize another tattoo... what looked like a black tattooed version of Moana.

"Hey, that's a mini-Moana!" Moana giggled as she watched Mini-Maui taking Mini-Moana into the cave.

Mini-Maui then dragged Mini-Moana into the cave as Mini-Maui started to nuzzle affectionately against Mini-Moana. Mini-Moana giggled as she posed sexily... before turning around and kissing Mini-Maui, much to Moana's shock.

"What the- what is mini-Moana doing?" Moana said in confusion as Mini-Maui took Mini-Moana bridal style deep into the cave as they seemed to be dragged into a ritual-istic center of some type. Maui's eyes widened as he soon began to realize what Mini-Maui was trying to tell them. Moana still looked confused as she watched the ritual of Mini-Maui and Mini-Moana being wrapped in a blanket and cuddling against one another.

"I..." Moana said as Mini-Maui clapped his hands and the mini-Moana, along with the rest of the tattoos, disappeared as Mini-Maui took some deep breaths. "I don't get it. What exactly was going on?"

"Moana, do you remember when I said that there was a legend involving a force field where two people come in and never come out or something?" Maui asked.

"Yes?" Moana nodded... as she gasped. "Are we in that cave?"

"Afraid so." Maui sighed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" The chief's daughter was panicking as she held her head in worry. "We'll never save our homes!"

"Don't panic, don't panic, there may be a way out." Maui said.

Moana gasped. "There is! What?"

"You're not going to like it." Maui groaned.

"Please, I've helped take the hook back from Tamatoa, and escaped from Kakamora pirates. A cave is nothing." Moana frowned. "How do we get out?"

Maui yelped as he closed his eyes and said the words Moana would never thought she'd hear.

"We have to agree to marry each other."

Moana blinked in confused. "Come again?"

"We're in the Cave of Love. A boy and a girl go in, and they don't get out until they agree to profess their love to each other and agree to marry." Maui said.

Moana stared at the demigod with a blank stare... before she started laughing. Maui watched as she fell on the ground, and rolled around laughing.

"It's a joke! I see what's really going on. It's one of your jokes! The force field out there was just a force field you set up, and I bet you drew those pictures up, didn't you? I bet even you and Mini-Maui set this all up, didn't you?" Moana laughed.

Maui just looked down at Mini-Maui on his chest, who just shrugged. Maui groaned as he looked at Moana. "Moana, I'm not joking."

"Of course you are!" Moana laughed as she got up, still laughing a bit. "All right, that cheered me up, you got me going there. But let's get back to the real world. Just put the force field down and we can go back and build that raft so we can get the heart of Te Fiti back to its rightful place."

Moana then started to go off as Maui just stood there in worry. Moana noticed as she turned to Maui, "Well come on, we're done with the joke now."

"Moana, this is serious. We can't get out of here unless we profess our love for each other and agree to marry!" Maui said in worry.

Moana gave a giggle. "Oh, I see. It's because you haven't seen a woman for so long, you think the first one you see, she'd automatically fall for you? Well, sorry, Maui, but I'm afraid that I'm not looking for a date. And besides, there's still the Heart of Te Fiti to deal with and all, you understand. But don't feel bad. I'm sure there's another female demigod that wants to be with you. Now, let's go."

Moana started to go off as Maui used his fish hook to snag Moana back. "Moana, listen to me. I'm not laughing. If this was a joke, I would be smiling right now. This isn't a smile, this is a look of worry. We stumbled into a cave where it curses people to stay in forever until we either fall in love or agree to marry. And seeing as how we're different, unless we can both learn to tolerate each other, there is no way out."

The chief's daughter looked up at Maui as realization started to dawn on her. "You... you really are serious..."

The demigod nodded as Moana held her knees and sat down. "Oh... oh my goodness... oh my goodness..."

Maui sighed as he looked down at Mini-Maui and said, "I don't think she took the news well..."

Mini-Maui could only shake his head in sadness.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? If you like to see more, let me know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. Many Attempted Plans To Escape the Cave

Let's get to another chapter of this story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Married..." Moana was covering her mouth and hyperventilating as she sat near the wall of the cave. "I have to get... married?!"

Maui sighed as he sat down. Moana turned to Maui with a panicked look on her face. "And why aren't you panicking?"

"Believe me, princess, do you really think I'm as cool as a cucumber right now? No, I'm just as panicky as you are. I'm just better at hiding it, that's all." Maui groaned as he held his head.

"Chief's daugh- oh, forget it!" Moana groaned as she pulled out the heart of Te Fiti. "I can't get married! Not now, not in my life! I have a mission to do! I can't just go out and marry a demigod who... who, oh my goodness, is who knows how much older than I am!"

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Maui said, looking offended. "And I'm not that much older than you. Only by... what, a three, maybe close to six hundred years?" Maui rolled his eyes.

"Surely, you had other demi-goddesses in your time!" Moana said to Maui, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Maui shook his head, then paused. "Well, there was Rohe... ugh, but no, she was so demanding! Always complaining about how ugly I was!"

Moana stopped crying as she examined Maui. "You're not that ugly... wait, Rohe? Isn't she the goddess of death?"

Maui paused. "Well, you could say that, me and her go way before she was that character. We dated for a little while, but then she started making more demands and calling me ugly, I just couldn't stand to be around her, so I broke up with her and we went our separate ways."

Moana looked down at Maui's tattoos as she noticed Mini Maui, who was listening to the story, shaking his head as he walked over and pointed to a sleeping figure on a bed as he summoned his hook and swirled it around the sleeping figure's face as both heads started to exchange with each other's and molded. Moana looked horrified at that image as Maui noticed Mini Maui showing the young girl the image as he groaned "I... may have also jokingly switched faces with her while she was sleeping. She didn't approve of that joke. That's why we broke up."

Moana glared at the demigod, not convinced of Maui's little story. She then held her head. "Great, not only is my home doomed, I'm trapped in a cave with a man that I don't love, and said man also turns out to be a demigod that threatens his girlfriends!"

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not that person anymore! It's been too many years since then! I've improved as a human being... well, demigod." Maui smiled.

"Really? Who trapped me in a cave when we first met, tried to steal my boat, and tried to run away from his responsibilities!" Moana glared at a nervous Maui. "Because let me tell you this! I would NOT want to be the mother of your children right now!"

"But the Cave of Love is not asking us to bare children. It's asking to marry." Maui sighed. "I'm sorry, Moana, but I don't know if there's any other way we can get out..."

Moana growled as she got up. "Okay, fine. This stupid cave won't let us go until I agree to marry you! Then let's do it! I do. Now say your piece, too!"

Maui shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Moana. You have to actually MEAN your love for me!"

Moana groaned as she held her head and walked back toward the entrance of the cave that was sealed off (presumably to bang her head on the blocked entrance) as Maui sighed, looking down at his mini Maui tattoo. "She just doesn't understand, does she?"

Mini Maui sadly shook his head.

* * *

Maui sat down in the cave as he was facing the cave wall and doing a cave drawing, humming to himself when he heard Moana's voice. "Oh my goodness, is that my Maui I see?"

Maui raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned to see Moana giving a bit of a creepy smile, which set the demi god off a bit. The chief's daughter continued as she sat down next to him and started to feel his chest. "Oh my, Maui, what a huge, strong physique you have. Wow, I bet you have such a very kissable face."

Moana giggled as she cuddled up next to his chest as Maui raised an eyebrow, before frowning, realizing what Moana was trying to do. Moana, however, continued what she was doing. "You know, this cave was right in pairing me up with you. I bet my father would LOVE to have a demi god ruling alongside me as my husband. Won't that be a lovely surprise?"

Moana fluttered her eyelashes as Maui frowned a bit. Moana paused as she dropped the act and sighed. "This cave isn't convinced, is it?"

Maui shook his head as the young girl groaned, getting up and walking off. Maui went back to drawing in the cave as he hummed a little bit of his signature song to himself.

* * *

A little later, Maui was eating a banana from the fruit they gathered when all of a sudden, Moana jumped out in front of him, causing him to yelp.

"Kiss me, you fool!" Moana said as she grabbed Maui's face.

Maui's eyes widened as his lips collided with Moana's as the two began to kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but as Moana's parted her lips, she laughed, "Wow, you're such a wonderful kisser, my sweet Maui! Let's get married!"

Maui fainted as Moana paused. Moana blushed a bit as she said in embarrassment, "Made too much of a fool out of myself there..."

* * *

A few moments later, Maui was just getting up as he felt his lips, wondering if Moana kissing him really just happened. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think as he heard drumming coming from the nearby cave. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Maui attemped to follow the drumming deeper into the cave.

"Moana, if this is your idea of trying to get out of the cave, you can forget it! There's no way the cave is going to be-" Maui said as he stopped short, seeing Moana, seemingly setting up what seemed to be a wedding ceremony with rocks, looked up from beating the drums.

"Oh, my wonderful demi god, you're here! Now to get on with the wedding!" Moana smiled as she started humming some tribal chanting that she heard her villagers doing whenever someone would get married as she dragged Maui down to the center with Moana sitting next to him as she moved a rock, causing Moana to play the part of the tribal priest, using the rock. "Today's tribal matrimony of Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga and Moana of Motonui will now commence. Moana of Motonui, do you take Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Moana..." Maui sighed.

"I do!" Moana smiled.

"Moana..." Maui tried to start, but Moana was starting to move the rock again.

"And do you, Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga, take Moana of Motonui to be your lawfully wedded wi-" Moana said.

"MOANA!" Maui yelled, snapping Moana out of her phase.

Moana paused as she looked to see the rock she was holding and looking towards Maui. "The fake ceremony is not pleasing the cave?"

Maui sighed as he looked at the young tribal daughter. "Look... Mo... I know you're trying to find a way to get us out of here, but nothing you're doing it is working."

"But my home... the heart of Te Fiti... if I don't get out of the cave... what if... if we do get out... this world will be destroyed?" Moana said in sadness.

Maui looked over at Moana in sympathy as he bent down and stroked her hair. "Listen, Mo, I know you don't think I'm attractive, but I really am a nice guy underneath. Maybe if we just sat down calmly and talked about it... maybe there are some things we like in common..."

"What could you possibly have in common with me?" Moana asked as she looked down.

"Well..." Maui paused as he thought about it for a minute. "I will admit, you may be a bit bratty, but you're a very determined young lady with the freaking Ocean on your side. I may have the power to transform into anything, but with the ocean choosing you, I think you may have more god-like powers that you expect to believe..."

Moana looked up a bit as she listened. "Really? Do you really believe that I may have the powers of a God?"

"Well, maybe not on my levels, but the Ocean had to have chosen you for a reason. I mean, if you can survive underwater just to team up with me to get my hook back from Tamatoa, I say you more than earned my respect, a lot of my respect." Maui said. "And you know, I haven't told you ALL about my life, despite the stories."

"Really?" Moana asked in curiosity. "Tell me about yourself..."

Maui gave a nod as he started to explain his life story for her. "Well, you remember when I told you how my parents threw me in the ocean and all that? Well..."

* * *

And chapter four is officially done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we're going to see Moana and Maui, stuck in a cave, falling slowly in love with each other, given the time! Don't worry, all will be explained soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Moana and Maui's Confession of Love

And now, for the next chapter of 'The Cave of Love'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Neither Moana nor Maui knew how long they spent in the cave, but at the moment, they didn't care. They were just sitting together, sharing stories about their tribe and having a great time with each other as Moana was drinking some water that came out of a nearby spring. She laughed, saying, "Wow, Gramma Tala was way off in her version of your story!"

"Well, what can I say? Just because a demigod can turn into a fish doesn't mean it had to be a real species!" Maui smirked. "So, after I swam all the way down to the ocean to get my hook out of the water, I ended up unintentionally pulling up that brand new island, and let me tell you, I may have just saved a few shipwrecked mortals' lives just from being lost at sea!"

"Wow... and here I thought you just fished the island out because Gramma Tala says your skills as a fisherman were awful!" Moana giggled.

Maui's eyes widened as they narrowed towards the young girl. "Oh, your gramma said that, huh?"

"I'm just saying, I've seen you fish with that giant hook of yours. You're an awful fisherman!" Moana laughed. "Why, I bet I can fish better than you can!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge? After we get out of the cave, we can definitely see who's the better fisherman!" Maui laughed.

"Yeah, me! I may be the chief's daughter, but at least I can say I'm better at fishing than you'll ever be!" Moana laughed right back. "In fact, I've always said that I would provide plenty of fish for you when I m-"

Moana's eyes widened as she covered her mouth, but Maui caught her right away as he raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to say?"

"N-nothing! Forget I was going to say anything!" Moana smiled nervously, but her blush was gving her away. Maui smirked as he took her face gently and turned it towards the spring, with Moana's reflection staring back at her, blush and all. Moana frowned as she tried to say, "Th-that doesn't mean anything!"

"Moana, you're hiding something from me." Maui smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Moana crossed her arms. "Even if I am, it was something stupid I thought when I was really young!"

"Well, what did you say?" Maui asked, causing Moana to look up, quizzingly. "What stupid thing did you say you did when you were younger? Come on, don't leave me in suspense."

Moana groaned as she held her head. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you'll not laugh, okay?"

"I love to laugh, loud and long and clear. What were you going to say?" Maui frowned.

Moana shook her head, knowing that there was no other way to get out of this. "When I've heard Gramma Tala tell her stories about you, I would always proclaim that I would love to meet the real Maui one day and... offer him my hand in marriage. There, I said it!"

Maui's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the young teenage girl. "You wanted to marry little ol' me?"

"I was six when I made those proclamations!" Moana groaned in embarrassment. "That was back when I didn't know what love and marriage was yet! But yes, I proclaimed my love for you! But didn't all children when they were younger?"

"Wow..." Maui said.

"Every night, when I go to bed in my hut, I would dream, not just about adventuring beyond my island, but being by your side, being Mrs. Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga. And we would stop by nearby tropical islands and lay together by the sun and we share kisses... and..." Moana happily sighed as she put her hands together and began to swoon. Her eyes widened as she looked at Maui, who looked like he raised an eyebrow, both in shock and knowing. Moana coughed as she said, "Eventually, I started growing out of those dreams when I realized that the chances of meeting the actual you were one in ten thousand."

"Oh, really? What do you think of me now that you met the actual me?" Maui asked out of curiosity.

Moana had not thought about this before as she looked over Maui for the first time in her life, blushing a bit. "I can't explain it, but... when I'm with you, I see you as an egotistical demigod who thinks of nothing better to do than to run away from problems and not wanting anything to do with anyone. But at the same time... you're... you're hot!"

Maui's eyes widened as Moana groaned. "Yes, I admit it. You have a hot body! Your voice, whenever you're speaking or singing, it reminds me of my dreams when I dream about you and I want to swoon in your arms! You may as well be the most sexiest demigod I have ever met. But I know you have other women who probably like you... more than me... a teenage girl who just wants to get a heart to a god who's trying to destroy our lands... I didn't think I would fall in love, but whenever I'm with you, you're all that's on my mind. At first, I thought it was because of the Heart of Te Fiti, and while that is still the reason, part of me wants to... kiss you and to hold you and I want you to put me in your safe, warm arms..."

Moana laughed. "I know that sounds so... stupid of me to say, but I guess I can't deny it anymore. Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga, I have a major crush on you!"

Moana groaned as she held her head and sighed. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

The demigod looked at the embarrassed princess in surprise as he looked down at Mini Maui, with the tattoo looking up with a smirk that said, "You know your feelings."

Maui took a deep breath as he walked over and bent down as he put a hand on Moana's shoulder, causing her to look up in confusion. Maui blushed as he sat down beside her. "The truth is, Moana, maybe you're right. I am a bit of an egotistical jerk. But when you came around, sending me on that mission to get that heart back, I don't know, I saw a spark in you, like a genuine determination to never give up, no matter what the cause. I will admit that I was scared to go back, but you've been giving me confidence ever since you helped me get my hook back. And truthfully, I'm starting to see you in a different light."

Moana looked surprised as Maui sighed, "Maybe it's because of the cave, but I can't stop but think about you every minute of my life. Sure, I had women swooning over me all the time, and I may have had a couple of girlfriends, some of which hate me for reasons, but they never compared to you. And... if I could... I would willingly give up my demigod status for you."

Moana gasped as she turned to Maui. "Maui, you-you don't have to give up being a demigod because of me! You'd lose immortality and all your powers!"

"Maybe there is a way for me to keep my powers when I lose demigod status... but you know, as great as being immortal is, it's not as fun when you don't have friends or a compatible mate to share it with... maybe I should lose it, move in with a girl that I like, grow old together..." Maui sighed.

Moana looked over at Maui's sad face as she paused. "Oh! What if... what if I became immortal along with you?"

"I don't know if it works like that, Mo." Maui looked over at the chief's daughter. "You need to be chosen by select gods to become immortal."

"What about the ocean?" Moana pointed out. "You know, I COULD very well BE immortal. Because why would the ocean choose me to hold the Heart of Te Fiti?"

Maui laughed. "Hey, who knows? Maybe you were chosen as an immortal from the beginning and you just don't know it."

Moana smiled as she looked over at Maui with a smile as both eyes started to lower as their faces started to draw closer to each other. Maui smiled as he said, "You know something, Moana? Maybe your dreams were trying to tell you something..."

"I think they were too..." Moana smiled as their noses touched each other with Maui putting a hand on Moana's face.

Both of them closed their eyes as they began to share a kiss...

* * *

Moana opened her eyes and fluttered them as she looked back at the man who was to become her groom. Moana looked over and smiled as she and Maui were covered in a blanket together as Moana looked over at Maui with love in her eyes. "Maui, I love you so much."

"And I love you, my dear Moana..." Maui said as he kissed his lovely wife.

Moana held Maui close as the two, alongside the blanket fell on the side as Maui whispered in her ear, "Now come on, beautiful. Rise and shine."

"H-huh?" Moana looked up to her husband in confusion as the cave surrounding them was starting to disappear.

"Wake up, Moana, come on! Don't go out on me now!" Maui said, though he was holding a happy face, his voice sounded more like worry. "Yo, give her a splash, will ya?"

The next thing she knew, Moana found herself soaking wet...

* * *

And that's the next-to-last chapter! How did you guys like it? Coming up next, will be the final chapter of the story! Don't worry, you guys will be having moe Moana x Maui fluff soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Getting Out of a Hunger Coma

All right, and now we come to the final chapter of this story! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing for it, but I figure it's time I wrapped this story up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Moana jerked up as her eyes widened, feeling her body being wet all over as she took a deep breath.

"Oh thank goodness! You're not dead!"

Moana turned to Maui quickly as he was looking over with a concerned look on her face. "M-Maui? What happened? Are we married?"

"Married?" Maui's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Married! You know, what we had to go through in the Cave of- of..." Moana paused as she stopped as she took a look around at where she was... she and Maui weren't trapped in a cave... but they were sitting on their boat, the same boat that Moana thought floated off far into the water. "H-huh? The Wayfinder? THE WAYFINDER! It came back! Oh Maui, we're married and we have the boat back!"

"I'm sorry, we're what?" Maui said, still confused.

It was then Moana paused as she looked around, realizing that she was on the boat in the middle of the ocean, the basket that was next to Maui had some food in it, and Heihei was busy poking at the wood of the boat. As she blinked in confusion, Maui quickly grabbed some bananas from the basket and peeled one for her. "Here, eat something."

Moana, with no hesitation, and still in confusion, grabbed the banana and started munching on it as the demi-god looked down at the young woman. "Are you feeling better?"

"I-" Moana started... before pausing as she turned to Maui. "Maui... did the boat ever leave us, and did we go into a cave at one point?"

Maui blinked as he shook his head. "Uh... no. I would have recalled that. And there was no way you could have lost the Wayfinder, I saw you tie it up good."

Moana looked so confused as she said, "Wh-what happened?"

Maui paused as he thought about what had happened from his point-of-view.

* * *

 _Both Maui and Moana were walking back towards the beach as Moana was holding the basket of supplies, keeping a watchful eye on Maui as she looked towards the supplies, walking towards the beach_

 _"Okay, I think this'll be about enough to last us a few days." Moana said._

 _"You know, you should thank me. I did use my hook to swipe that big bundle of bananas down." Maui smirked._

 _Moana rolled her eyes as the two were inching closer to the boat. "Maui, you are so... uh..."_

 _It was then Maui noticed that Moana was feeling a little... strange as she seemed to stumble a little bit, her eyes looking a little glazed. The demigod blinked in confusion, asking, "Are you feeling okay?"_

 _Moana looked over as her eyes squinted towards the parked boat. "Where did we dock our boat?"_

 _"What are you talking about, Princess? The boat's right there! And there's the chicken!" Maui frowned as Moana seemed to mumble something before taking two steps... and stumbling down to the ground, dropping the basket of supplies with her._

 _"Princess?" Maui said in concern as he flipped her over and try to feel her heartbeat. "Moana? Mo? Wake up, please!"_

 _Maui started to feel her head and her stomach a bit as he looked concerned. "Oh no... she must have been more hungry than I thought..."_

 _It was then the demigod looked down towards his tattoo, Mini-Maui, for consultation, as Mini-Maui pointed to the boat and made a motion to carry Moana._

 _"You're right, little guy. She needs to get on the boat now!" Maui said as he scooped up Moana in his arms and put her gently into the boat before taking Heihei and the basket of supplies and put them back in the boat before cutting the ropes up and setting sail._

* * *

"You collapsed from hunger and went unconscious." Maui said in concern. "You've been in a bit of a coma for at least two days."

"I-I have?" Moana said in surprise. "So... we didn't enter a magic cave that entrapped us and wouldn't let us go until we're married?"

Maui blinked in shock as he frowned, "You must have dreamt all that, because I would have remembered staying in a magic cave."

"But... what about the rain and all the ocean and... then you hugging me for comfort and trying to... to..." Moana said as she felt her body. "I got wet quite a lot."

"The whole times you got wet... probably because of the ocean. I told it to try and wake you up and it did in various ways. You just wouldn't wake up. So... I spent the two days, when not focusing on Te Fiti, looking after you and making sure you didn't die on me." Maui sighed. "And I will admit that I may have protected your body against the sun and tried to maybe get you to eat when your mouth was open."

"You- I- you..." Moana started to say, a little disappointed that none of the stuff she had witnessed ever happened... before something dawned on her. "You did all that for me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on, Princess, SOMEONE has to make sure you're all right. I don't know what I could have done without you, except maybe keep my word." Maui blushed a bit.

"I..." Moana looked up to Maui with a warm smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry I caused you so much worry."

"As you should be!" Maui laughed. "But you're forgiven. I may be a demigod, but you're a human, and I think you deserve life."

Moana paused as she looked out at the ocean... and paused. "But why? Why did you save me? You could have just as easily left me to die and go off on your own."

"I don't think the Ocean would have let me done that." Maui rolled his eyes. "And besides, you saved my life back at Tamatoa's place. That, and... well, I never turn down a pretty woman's help."

Moana gave a giggle as she posed. "Oh, so you think I'm pretty?"

"Well... pretty in terms of you... well..." Maui blushed as he turned away. "That is to say, you're a wonderful girl for a mortal and..."

Moana paused as she leaned over and puckered her lips as she tapped Maui on the shoulder. Maui turned around as her lips made contact with his lips. After a couple of seconds, Moana pulled away, causing Maui to smile and blush for a moment as Moana giggled.

"Consider this a thank you, Maui, not only for taking care of me when I was unconscious, but for not ditching me." Moana gave a warm smile.

"I, er... you're welcome. Now that you're okay, do you want a little more help in sailing?" Maui asked.

"I think I need a little more time to rest... maybe get something to eat so I can think rationally. You sail for a while." Moana said as she grabbed a couple more bananas in the basket.

Maui nodded as he looked towards the sails, then turned towards Moana, "All right. Just let me know when you're ready to sail again."

Moana gave a nod as she sat down near the edge of the boat and started eating bananas as she looked over at the water, looking down as she started to reflect.

 _"I guess the Cave of Love was all just a 'I want to marry Maui' dream after all... so me confessing to him that I have dreams of marrying him when I was young... never even happened..."_ Moana sighed as she started to chewed on her third bite of banana. _"Still, it does make me wonder... do I have a chance with Maui? Am I starting to feel something for him? Maybe after the whole affair with Te Fiti's over, maybe I'll introduce him to my father and the village... will he want to stay, though? I want to go on adventures with him too, but I think he would like it in my village... well, who knows?"_

Meanwhile, as Maui was sailing and starting to head in the direction of Te Fiti, he looked over towards Moana as he was thinking for himself.

 _"I can't believe Moana kissed me! I mean, I always expect a lot of swoons from pretty girls, but this is the first time one actually kissed me... but Moana... she's different._ " Maui thought to himself. _"At first, I thought she was just a bratty young woman who's a little more headstrong, going in over her head, but the more I hang out with her, the more I see that she has spunk, something I like. Hmmm... maybe if the gods forgive me, maybe I can request Moana to be a demi-god alongside me? Could it be possible? I haven't had a serious girlfriend in a long time... and Moana... oh Moana... I never thought I would say this, but..."_

Moana and Maui looked into each other's eyes as they shared a small smile, both of them thinking the same thought.

 _"Whatever happens, I want this person by my side."_

* * *

 **THE END  
**

 **AN ORANGE RATCHET FANFICTION**

* * *

All right, nice to have this story done and out of the way! How did you guys like it? Overall, I thought the story was pretty charming in and of itself. If some of you didn't like the 'it was a dream' plot, I'm sorry, I hate that plotline too, but I knew I wanted this part so that I can have Moana and Maui question if they could possibly have a relationship with each other. Next Moana story I do write though, I'll probably have it take place after the whole Te Fiti affair! And maybe, just maybe, we'll see a lot more Maui x Moana action! Won't that make you feel excited! Well, either way, I'm looking forward to the next time I write a Moana fanfiction, but for now, I think I'm going to call it here! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
